


Sweet Nothings

by SassyEggs



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, SanSan Russian Roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEggs/pseuds/SassyEggs
Summary: For the SanSan Russian roulette(daisies-cats-and-spacemen) Prompt:  it’s morning and Sandor wakes up to find out he drunkenly poured his heart out to Sansa via texts the whole night through (he also included drawings)





	1. So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veei/gifts).



> * exactly 500 words, I swear (with the exception of that first message, which we see twice but I only count once :-)  
> ** thanks to ImmaculateBastard who let me preview this with her and talk it through a bit  
> *** and my Noodles who helped me figure out how to post on Tumblr

* * *

## “Fuck’s sake, what is that _pounding?”_ Sandor groaned. Felt like it was inside his brain. He pressed a hand to his aching head, smacked his dry mouth, reached for his phone to check the time, and…

 

## Fuck.

## Sandor had known fear in his life, had become personally acquainted with the kind of fear that would kill a weaker man. But nothing prepared him for the abject terror of realizing he’d drunk-texted SANSA last night.

## “Fuck!” he shouted and winced at the sound, squeezed his eyes shut, and desperately tried to piece together the bits of the previous of evening:

## Deciding to stay in… renting a movie… his roommate yelling ‘there’s wine in the fridge, help yourself’… finding out it wasn’t _real_ wine, it was moscato… downing the golden syrup… reaching for a second bottle. Surely something so sweet couldn’t have _that_ much alcohol in it. Could it?

## The pounding started again, thumping around in his skull. Shit. What did he say to her? What had he done? Sandor glared at his phone, gathering up the courage to find out just how badly he fucked up, then tapped on the conversation, scrolled to the top, and started at the dreaded beginning.

 

## The pounding resumed, loud and insistent, just as another text came through:


	2. Revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s morning and SANSA wakes up to find out she drunkenly poured her heart out to Sandor via texts the whole night through (she also included drawings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since i'm a dork who can't leave well enough alone, I filled this prompt again but with Sansa as the drunk texter. These chapters do not go together! They are completely separate AUs, just the same prompt. Thanks Veei for the prompt! And thanks mademoiselle_k for previewing the chapter, much appreciated!
> 
> Head canons for this chapter:  
> 1) Sansa goes to great lengths to make sure all her texts are free of typos, even drunk. It takes longer, but it's worth it.  
> 2) Sandor enjoys her drunken attention but he has no intention of taking advantage of her

## Sansa’s eyes opened late in the morning to bright sunshine, warm blankets, and a sensation of being utterly comfortable though she couldn’t think why. Odd. She reached for her phone to check the time and…

 

 

## Her blood went cold. She knew _exactly_ what that was about. 

## Last night her posse came over with a case of pink champagne to celebrate Mya's engagement, loudly joking about how desperately Sansa needed to get laid.  And though she'd blushed and protested, underneath the prim reticence was agreement- it had been ages since she'd been with a man, and even longer since it had been any good.

## That memory coupled with his blunt middle-of-the-night answer meant only one thing:

## She'd booty-called the Hound.  And he _rejected_ her. 

## Oh _god_.  How did she fix this?  Apologize?  Pretend it never happened?  Move to Alaska? Unfortunately what she did next depended on just how badly their conversation went, which meant she had to read the evidence of her failed seduction.  So she took several calming breaths, opened her messages, and scrolled to the beginning:

 

##   

 

## “Hey,” a voice rasped behind her at the exact moment she realized what it was that felt so familiar- the smell of fresh coffee wafting in from the kitchen, and the man from her fantasies filling her doorway, mug in hand. She couldn’t help but smile.

## “Hey.”

 


End file.
